Power of Foxes
by Gin Ryu No Rai
Summary: Naruto gets training from both Jaraiya and Kyuubi for the Chuunin Exam Finals. Will love bloom for some unexpected people? NaruXTen First book COMPLETE! Sequel posted!
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Foxes**

**In Konoha**

" Alright brat! I'm glad you can summon now, lets go get something to eat, I'm hungry." Jaraiya called to Naruto, who was sitting on top of a blue frog, wearing a white kimono with two large swords on it's back, nodded and said, " alright! See ya Gama-tsuka!" the frog nodded to Naruto and croaked " See ya kid, good luck in the exams!" before he poofed away. Naruto then walked over to Jaraiya when he felt a pain in his stomach. " Must have been something I ate," he said, and they both started to walk towards a restauraunt. When they got there, they ordered their food and were waiting for it to come when Naruto had a pain in his stomach again. " Aaaugh!" he cried in pain. Jaraiya, who was looking at a cute waitress, looked at him and asked, " hey, are you alright, Naruto?" when he got no answer, he turned to see Naruto had passed out on the floor, bleeding!

" Naruto! Boy, can you here me? Boy wake up!" Jaraiya called to him, worried. ' I should get him to a hotel.' he thought, paying for the food, he left to look for a hotel.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up in a hallway, a wet hallway with pipes. ' Great, I'm here again.' he thought and went to the end of the hallway with a red light. When Naruto got there, he was face to face with the Lord of Hell itself, the Nine-tailed Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nine swooshing red tails behind it. It noticed Naruto and called to him, **" boy, I've been calling you since that white haired pervert took off that seal that Orochimaru put on you. I need to tell you something." **

" What do you want, Fox? I need to train for the Chuunin Exams." the fox then chuckled at the boy's outburst.

**" Boy, I want to train you, I don't want a weak vessel. What do you think others would say if the Vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was so weak? Now, do you want me to train you?" **Naruto's answer was immediate. " Ofcourse I do! Now when I'm as strong as I can be, I'll become Hokage!" He then started to jump around, when Kyuubi interupted his joyous jumping.

**" Stop it boy, before I train you**, **you need to get three things, and get your chakra and stamina up. Once you do that, I'll teach you some of my jutsu." **At the thought of learning some new jutsu, Naruto then asked, " Ok, what do you need me to get?"

**" I need you to buy a special sword, and one gauntlet claw. The other thing I need you to get is a couple of weights. Two for you arms, and two for you legs. About twenty five pounds at first."** At the sound of the weights, Naruto's eyes widened.

" What are you crazy? I can't carry that much with me!" Kyuubi just chuckled and told him stenrly, **" If you don't, then I won't teach you." **Naruto growled**  
**

' Fine, damn fox. Now let me go back so I can get the stuff.' Naruto said and he felt himself going back to his body and waking up.

---------------------------------------------------

When Naruto woke up, he was in his bed, a note from Jaraiya said that he was going to gather some 'resarch' today and that he wouldn't be back until tommorow. Naruto frowned but got dressed and went to find a weapons store. After walking for about twenty minutes, he heard a voice from his head say,

**' Kit, you should also get some new clothes' **Naruto looked around confused when he heard,

**' It's me, kit, Kyuubi.' **

' Kyuubi?' he thought, confused.' why should I get new clothes?'

**' Because, you clothes gather too much attention, in a mission, you will die because of your clothes. Get new ones.' **

' Fine,' Naruto sighed. He then came to a weapons shop. When he went in, he was greeted by a kind man, and a girl with her hair tied in two buns. The girl saw Naruto and smiled, "hey, I know you. Your the boy on Sakura's team. Your Naruto right?" Naruto grinned, " yea, and your Tenten, right? Anyway, I need to buy some weapons, do you take special orders?" Tenten nodded and said, " Yes we do, Naruto. Now, what do you need." she then grabbed a peice of paper and a pen and started writing down what he needed.

" Well, I need a sword with the handle about twelve inches, with a five foot long blade, six inches wide, with the picture of a Nine-tailed fos on it. A claw-like gauntlet for the my right hand, and four twnty-five pound wrist and ankle weights. Oh, and I will be holding the sword with the claw as well." Tenten was shocked when she heard about the sword Naruto needed but wrote every thing down still.

" Ok, Naruto, the sword and claw should be done in about one week, the weights, though are over there on the left wall. After I give this to my dad, I'll ring you up for it, ok?" Naruto nodded and went to get the wieghts he needed. When he got the weights and payed for them, he was glad that he asked Jaraiya for some money.

**' Alright Kit, get some rest, tommorow you will be training so hard, what the perfert gives you will be like relaxing.'**

By the time Naruto was done with all the things he needed to do, it was about ten o'clock when he got home, so he went to sleep, unaware for the torture he would get the nest day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the first chapter of my new story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day**

**' Wake up Kit!'** Kyuubi growled. Naruto woke up with a start.

' It's only five a.m.! Why do I need to wake up so early?' he asked, annoyed. Kyuubi snickered.

**' This is the first day of your training. I want you to run five laps around Konoha, once your done, one hundred sit ups, push ups, punch a log five hundred times, kick it five hundred times, after that, you can eat some lunch. You have to keep your weights on at all times.' **At this, Naruto's eyes widened.

' What! I can't do that much! I'll die if I do that!' Kyuubi then became impatient.

**' If you don't do that, I won't teach you. Now no more complaints and I might teach you a jutsu.' **Naruto then grumbled and set off to do his work.

----------------------------------------------

**Five Hours Later**

Naruto finally finished his morning exercise and was now trying to eat some lunch. Kyuubi told him that he couldn't eat ramen everyday so he had to eat some fruit. After he was done with his lunch, he had to do every thing over again without complaining. He finally finished every thing he was told to do. When he finished, it was about three-thirty. The fox then told Naruto to that he was going to teach him a jutsu of his own. The boy then started to do the hand seals that Kyuubi told him to perform and yelled, " Katon, Hauringu Kaji!(1)" he then shot a fox of fire from his mouth and it charged toward a rock. Naruto was suprised when the rock didn't blow up, but melted. Naruto jumped up anddown and was saying " I did it! I did it!" over and over when Kyuubihad had enough.

**' Kit, you have just learned a low-level demon jutsu. Don't get cocky.' **

' Ok, but will I learn new ones later?' he asked. The fox just smiled and said, **' perfect thisone first, then I might give you another one.' **Naruto nodded and started the jutsu again. He repeated this for about two hours when he figured out that if he put enough chakra, he would be able to control which way it goes, meaning he could turn it during flight. Five hours later, Naruto was finished working and was able to choot the fox for a hundred metres. He then thought it was a good time for dinner. This process went onfor the rest of the week.

----------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Week**

Naruto woke up early this morning. He had to train early this morning because he had to get his weapons at Tenten's shop. Five hours later, it was nine o'clock when Naruto finished. He quickly took a shower and was on his way. When he got there, he saw Tenten and her dad sitting behind the counter, waiting for him, he guessed. When the two saw that he had entered, Tenten's father smiled and told Tenten to get his items. Tenten nodded and went to the back to get it. Tenten's dad finally said to Naruto, " ah, Naruto, is it? Well, the cost of your items with the gauntlet, the sword, and the customizing on it, it will cost about, lets see," he paused and put the amounts into the register.

" Ah, here it is, put together, it will cost 30,000 Yen." the man finished. Naruto was shocked at the price but Kyuubi then spoke to him.

**' Kit, do these hand seals and then reach into your pocket.'** it said. Naruto just nodded and started to perform it. He then spoke the jutsu.

" Hidden Pocket Laire" he then put his hand into his pocket, and was shocked when he found money. About 1,000,000 Yen to be exact. He then payed when Tenten came out with some difficulty, with his sword and gauntlet. Naruto thanked them both and left to go find someone who could teach him to wield his sword. He then thought he should ask the Hokage if he knew anyone who could teach him. He then went to the Hokage Office.

-----------------------------------------------------

**In The Hokage Office**

The Sandaime was currently working on the mountains of paperwork in his office when an orange blur came into his office by his window. ( Naruto isn't gonna wear his new clothes until the exams) He was suprised when he saw the items in his hands. Naruto had a black claw gauntlet on his right arm, and a huge sword strapped to his back. Naruto smiled at seeing his suprise.

" Hey, Geezer! Do you know anyone that can teach me to wield a sword? I need to learn before the exams." The Sandaime smiled when he heard what Naruto asked, he then replied, " Well, Naruto, there are two people that I can ask to help you practice your sword. Let me get my guards to get them." After about ten minutes, the two guards returned with the sickly looking announcer from the preliminations. And a suprise to him, Tenten's father. The Sandaime then said, " Naruto, these people are Gekkou Hayate, and Aragane Kizu, the best swordsmans we have." Naruto smiled at the both of them and said, " Hello Gekkou-san, it's nice to see you again Aragane-san" The Third was curios at how Naruto knew Kizu. He then voiced his thoughts.

" Naruto, how do you know Kizu-san?" the boy just smirked and said. " He is the ones that made these for me," he said, pointing to his weapons. The Sandaime just nodded his head in understanding. He then turned to the two in front of him. " Hayate-san, Kizu-san, would the both of you mind teaching Naruto how to use his sword?" The two looked at Naruto and smiled at him. Hayate was the first to speak. " Hokage-sama, I would be honored to teach Naruto my style." He was followed by Kizu, " Hokage-sama, I too would be honored to teach the 'true hero' of Konoha my style." Naruto was suprised, here infront of him were two people that knew of his demon, and they still want to teach him. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and asked.

" Kizu-san, Hayate-san, why would you help me if you know what's inside me? Don't you think I'm the demon?" Kizu and Hayate were suprised that he had known of the Kyuubi. They both asked how he knew and he answered the Mizuki had told him.

They both smiled at him and said, " Naruto, we do not see you as a demon, but when we finish your training, I would like to ask you to dawn the title, Demon of the Swirling Leaves." Naruto nodded happily and Kizu said, " Ok, Naruto, today, you are to cut a tree five hundred time, two hundred and fifty vertically, two hundred and fifty horizontally. Oh, and no chakra. After you are done, I'll teach you a kata you will have to memerize." With all of the training he had with Kyuubi, and all of the training he had with Hayate and Kizu, by the time he was done, he was exausted.

-------------------------------------------

1: Fire element, Howling fire


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week Before Exams**

Naruto woke up early today. Today was the day he would learn some new kenjutsus. Hayate had said he was going to teach him the Mikazuki no mai(1). But today was also the day that Kyuubi would teach Naruto one of his favorite jutsu. It would required precise chakra control, a high amount of chakra, and also demon chakra. If the jutsu was performed correctly, the user's right hand would be covered in black energy. It then starts to give a howling sound. The good thing about it, is it dosen't require high speeds to be performed. Naruto then started to go to team 7' training ground, to wait for his sensei.

--------------------------

**At The Grounds**

When Naruto arrived, he saw that both Kizu and Hayate were both waiting for him. Kizu greeted Naruto and asked, " Naruto, what are you going to learn from the fox today? It is the beginning of a new week." Since the start of the month, Kyuubi had made a deal with Naruto, every week, Kyuubi would teach Naruto a new jutsu, while Kyuubi would be able to get out, once in a while. Naruto told them what he would try to master this week.

" The jutsu that the fur ball is teaching me is called Houkou Anei(2). It's just like Kakashi-sensei's Chidori, except, I need demon chakra to perform it. Watch." he then took off his gauntlet, and let it drop to the ground. He started to perform two hand seals, a horse seal, and a demon seal. He then held his right arm in front of him and gathered chakra into his hand. His hand started to glow an eerie black, after it was done the black started to form the shape of a claw and started to howl. He then ran up to a rock and yelled, " Houkou Anei!" and rammed his hand into the rock. What happened next, none of the three would forget.

The rock that was stabbed by Naruto's jutsu melted the rock, when the rock was finally cooled down, Naruto found a glint of light in the rock. He grabbed it and pulled out a crystal, the crystal was a clear blue with a shard of silver inside it. Naruto wondered what it was when Kyuubi answered.

**' This is a Suishou crystal. It looks like there was some of Suishou ore in the rack and you welted it enough for it to form. Kit, that is a rare crystal. Put some demon chakra in it and see what happens.'** Naruto was a little confused but did what he was told to do. He then poured some of his demon chakra into the crystal. It started to glow a bright red, the shard of silver, started to glow white, it then stopped. Naruto put the stone down and when he did, the ground where he out the glowing stone, burned to ashes.He quickly picked up the crystal and put in some of his regular chakra. He then dropped it and had to jump, when the crystal landed, the ground it landed on turned to ice instantly. He picked it up again and put it in a scroll and sealed it away into his hidden pocket for later. He then started to perform his routine as usual.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Two Days Later**

It had taken Naruto two days to master Kyuubi's move and now he was practicing Hayate's Mikazuki no mai, and Kizu's Buyou no Mangetsu(3) which is almost the opposite of the Mikazuki no mai. In the Mizuki no mai, the sword goes upward, in Buyou no Mangestu, the blade goes into a circle and goes downward. Kizu and Hayate had found out that Naruto would never give up until he learned to master the jutsu he was taught. He mastered the both of them two days before the finals. The three went to celecrate for his accomplishment. Unfortunately for Kizu and Naruto, Hayate never showed up. They both got really worried and set out to find him.

It was about midnight when Naruto had found Kizu, carrying a body, and crying. Naruto noticed it was Hayate and was deeply saddened. He had just lost a friend. Someone who didn't see him as the fox, but its container. Naruto quickly grew angry. Whoever did this was going to pay. Big time. He and Kizu then took Hayate to the morgue and left after saying their good-byes. Kizu then noticed the look on Naruto's face, he quickly grabbed the boy's shoulder and and looked him in the eye.

" Naruto, listen, I need you to promise me that you will not try to attack whoever attacked Hayate. No matter what you do, he will not come back. Just fight in the exam like he wanted you to. Don't be sad, he wouldn't want you to." Naruto nodded when his sensei was done. He then ran to his house and tried to go to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Exam Finals**

Naruto woke up early today not for training, but to go to the arena. As he walked, the stares of hatred and fear were again on him. Others thought he just wanted to look cool in front of every one. He just ignored them and enetered the arena and sat in his seat, with his eyes closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The other contestants entered the arena and saw that Naruto was already there. They were kind of intimidated by his new look. He had on dark green cargo pants, a dark green sleeve-less shirt, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and a green and white vest that had the Uzumaki symbol, a red spiral, on the left front side, and the words Demon of the Swirling Leaves on the back. On his right arm was a black claw gauntlet with a reddish tint that looked dangerous, and on his back, was a giant sword. The blade had to be atleast five feet long. It was a dark grey with a red Nine-tailed fox on the blade. It looked like it was grinningat them.

Naruto sensed people were looking at him and opened his eyes to see Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Temari, her brother with the face paint, nad Gaara, looking at him. He heard Kyuubi say something to him to say and he said it confused, " Shukaku?" At this, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro looked a little started, but regained their composure. Gaara then spoke in his monotone, " what did you say?" Naruto just smirked and disappeared.

" I didn't say anything, Ichibi." Gaara heard a voice next to his right and turned to see Naruto, standing next to him with his eyes staring into Gaara's. He then grinned to Gaara and said, " Why don't we speak later, Ichibi? Oh, and Shukaku, let him sleep." he said sternly his eyes glowing red. He then went to his seat and then sat down, leaving a startled Sand Siblings standing where they were.

' Who is he, he got Shukaku to stop and let me sleep. He must be very strong.' Gaara thought. Both Temari and Kankuro werre thinking the same thing, ' this boy is crazy'. Naruto just smirked when he saw that the three were still standing there. He then heard the Announcer call his name and Neji's. He walked down toe the ground thinking, ' I will win this, for your memory Hayate-sensei. As The Demon of the Swirling Leaves!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's my next chapter for Power of Foxes

1: Dance of the Cresent Moon

2: Howling Shadow

3: Dance of the Full Moon


	4. Chapter 4

" Will all the other contestants please clear the arena and go into the waiting room." said Genma, the judge. He then looked at Neji and Naruto and said, " first fight, Hyuuga Neji Vs Uzumaki Naruto, begin!" Neji then began his verbal assault.

" You can't beat me, a dead last is still a dead last. No matter what weapons you have, it is your fate to lose." Naruto didn't do anything except say, " I don't believe in fate."

That just got Neji angry and he charged at Naruto, his byakugan active. Out of nowhere, ten clones come towards Neji but he disperses them eaily. Neji is just five feet away from Naruto two more clones come out of the ground and threw shuriken at Neji. He blocked all of them to see that there were smoke bombs attached to them. He quickly shouted " Kaiten!" and a dome of chakra came and pushed out all of the smoke. Neji then frowned, he had only one, trump card left. He quickly ran towards Naruto and desrtoyed the other clones and yelled,

" Your in the Range of my Hakke! Divination Field, Sixty Four Strikes!" he then started to hit Naruto every where, blocking all of his tenketsu. Neji called out as he hit " Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixtenn Strikes! Thirty-two Strikes! sixty-four strikes!" he then hit Naruto for the final time andsent him to the wall. Neji smirked. " Call the match, he won't be able to get up."

" And who says that, you bastard?" he heard a voice come to him. He turned around and saw Naruto there, standing up, with his gauntlet raised. " I'm not going to lose to some bastard that has girls hair-length hair and believes this much on fate." Neji quickly grew angry at this and yelled.

" What do you know about me? You don't have any idea of what I have been through!" he then took off his forhead protector to reveal a green mark on his forehead.

" This is my fate, to serve the main house, or die by this seal. You don't have any idea of what it means to have a burden that you cannot lift!" Naruto quickly grew angry at Neji's constant saying he dosen't know. He looked to all of the other contestants and to the audience. He looked back Neji and he said loudly so that every one could here.

" You are not the only one here that has a burden Neji! I know what it means to be cursed. There is also one more being that is here that knows as well. He and I are bound as the same because what people have done to us. I am cursed, hated, and somtimes feard by the villagers in this village, Gaara is hated anf dear in his. We both are the same in many ways, are curses are the same. Neji, every one has a burden, but I won't allow it to lead me." he then charged at Neji with incredible speed and hit him in the stomach with his left arm.

----------------------------------------------------

In the crowds, all the audience were quiet, stunned at what the boy said, some of the villagers because he had known what was in them, others for what he said, Gaara's curse was the same as his own.

The Hokage and Kazekage were stunned as well, the Sandaime looked to the Kazekage and asked him, " Kazekage-dono, did you know that Gaara was a vessel?" The Kazekage looked to him and smiled.

" Ofcourse I knew, Hokage-dono. I was the one that sealed it in him." The Hokage was shocked but continued to watch the match.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gaara was shocked, so was Kankuro and Temari. ' Thats how he knew about Shukaku,' Gaara thought, ' he's just like me.'

Temari was thinking ' he shares the same fate as Gaara, I wonder how he stayed sane.'

------------------------------------------

Neji was having a hard time to fight, he ad to dogde the gauntlet. He was ondering why he could move this fast without his tenketsu, he quickly looked at them and was shocked to find, none of them were closed. He was then hit in the back of the head and was knocked out by Naruto's closed gauntlet. Genma quickly went over to the boys and said, Winner, Uzumaki Naruto" he then swaid to Naruto in a wisper, " good job kid." Naruto nodded and went back to the waiting room, unaware of all the stares he got. When he got to the waiting room, he saw Gaara was looking at him. Garra quickly went to him and said, " Uzumaki Naruto, I wish to know, what is your curse that is the same as mine?" Naruto looked at him and said, " my curse is that I was treated like a shit, I had no friends until I was a Genin. But what I mean is that I have something sealed in me aswell."

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro looked at him in shock. Gaara quickly asked, " what do you have sealed inside you?" Naruto smirked, " Don't worry, Shukaku shouldn't bother you if you sleep, your demon is my demons subbordinate." Gaara's eyes widened. Kankuro then walked to the edge of the waiting room when he heard his name called. "I give up!" He said. He then went back to talking to Naruto and Teamri said " I give up!" she said, making Shikamaru the winner.

Genma just shrugged and said, " next match! Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara quickly teleported in his sand and appeared next to Genma. They were now waiting for Sasuke. Genma then grew tired of waiting and said " if Uchiha Sasuke does not show up in five minutes, he will be disqualified.

-----------------------------------------

' Sasuke-kun, where are you?' Sakura thought, she was very suprised in Naruto's fight. Even more suprised when he won. Now she was waiting for her other team mate.

--------------------------------

' How did he beat Neji?' Tenten thought, Gai and Lee were right next to her and both were crying, saying Naruto had surpassed Lee in the Flames of Youth.

' Naruto is strong, and he is kinda cute when you look at him,' she started to blush. Lee noticeed this and asked, " Tenten, why are you blushing?" Tenten was shocked when she heard she was blushing and tought ' why am I blushing, thinking about Naruto?'

she just shrugged when she remembered what her mother said, '" You might not know who you will like, don't just gop for one boy when you find out that he dosen't like you, you will be broken hearted.'"

' Am, am I getting feelings for Naruto?' she thought. She blushed again and thought, ' I think I am.' and with that, she continued to wait for the next battle, Sasuke had only two minutes left until he would lose this match.

--------------------------------------------

Here is my next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

" Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura thought to her self. She then looked at Narutowho was still talking to the other Sand-nin. They were waiting for Sasuke to show up, he only had one minute left. A minute passed and Genma said, " Well, it looks like Uchiha Sasuke will be dis-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when a whirl of leaves interupted him. Out of the leaves came Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke.

" Have we been disqualified?" Kakashi asked, lazily. Genma just shook his head and said, " Match between Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara, begin!" Sasuke just smirked and charged towards Gaara, Sharingan blazing, as he went through hand seals, " Katon, Housenka no jutsu!" and shot some balls of fire towards Gaara only to have them blocked by his sand. Inside his mind, Gaara was thinking, should he warn the others about the invasion? Or should he just stick with the plan? Naruto accepted him for who he was and not for what was inside him. The fact that they had demons in them only made them better friends. He then decideed to do what he was thought was right.

" Examiner, I quit." Gaara said before teleporting to Naruto and his siblings. When he got there, Naruto was about to ask why he quit when he interupted. " Kankuro, Teamri, we are no going to help the Sand. Naruto, the Sand and Sound are going to attack Konoha! Warn the others!" He then teleported to the Kage Balcony. When he got there, he quickly got himself between the Kazekage and the Hokage,

" Hokage-sama, the Sand and Sound are going to attack!" he yelled to the Hokage, not taking his eyes off his father.

" Gaara-kun, why have you betrayed me?" the Kazekage asked. Gaara just frowned, his father never called him with a kun, who was he? " My father never called me that, who are you, and what have you done to my father?" he asked, getting into his fighting stance. The Sandaime was shocked, but went into his stance as well, his guards doing the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto quickly did what Gaara had told him. Turning towards Temari and Kankuro he said, " quick, you guys have to warn the other leaf nins! Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled as he jumped down to the arena. As he landed, hundreds of Narutos appeared, all with their swords drawn. The real Naruto quickly did some hand seals and Shouted, " Kuicheyose no jutsu!" and summoned Gama-tsuka. Naruto told him to say some things and he nodded. He yelled to all the people in the arena, " The Sound and Sand are going to attack! Protect the young ones, the old ones, and the Daimyos!" the frog yelled, as four giant snakes attacked the outer walls. The Konoha in started to protect their home.

It was chaos all over, the Genin started to go to protect ther families. Naruto then thought, ' the academy!' he quickly said, " Gamatsuka, I'm going to summon others to help the academy!" he jumped off the frog and summoned other frogs. They weren't as big as Gamatsuka, but they were fighter toads, they all had armor, except for one, he was the leader, he was a poisonous toad.

" Hey you guys! I need you guys to protect the academy, can you do it?" Naruto asked. The toads all nodded and went to the academy. He then went back to helping, but was stopped by Kyuubi.

**" Kit, go towards the Hokage, I have a bad feeling about them." **Naruto nodded and went over to them. Once he got there, Gaara was on the floor, bleeding, and the Third was fighting that snake guy from the Forest of Death.

**" Kit, I'm gonna give you as much chakra as you can hold, this is the guy that attacked my family to attack Konoha!" **The Kyuubi roared in his mind, when all of a sudden, Naruto got a sudden urge in chakra. His eyes turned into crimson slits, his canines elongated, hand his wisker marks, deepened. All battle stopped when everyone felt the chakra. All of the ninja that were alive when Kyuubi attacked, paled while the ones that were'nt paled seeing the others pale. Orochimaru himself was paling even more. He then summond Manda, and bevore the snake king even said any thing, he felt Naruto's chakra. The Third looked at Naruto and wondered, ' whats going on?'. Naruto then pushed all the chakra back and said, " I don't want to take your chakra yet, I'll begin my end of the bargain." he then started to perform handseals, he then bit his thumb and yelled, " Kyuose Kuicheyose no jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune(1)!"

All shinobi went pale, there in front of them was the lord of hell itself, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and on top of his head was an uncouncious Gaara, a tired looking Sandaime, and Konoha's Demon of the Swirling Leaves, Uzumaki Naruto.

Manda went pale, as well as Orochimaru, The toad summons looked scared as hell along with the other snake summons. Kyuubi looked at Orochimaru and smirked, **" Hehehe, now, you pitiful snake, you are going to pay for making me attack Konoha! Katon, Kitsune Bakufuu(2)!" **and shot a fox head of purple fire towards Orochimaru and Manda. Manda quickly poofed away withOrochimaru on top of him. Naruto then turned towards the other shinobi that were still too shocked to fight.

" Attention all Sand and Sound Shinobi! Your leaders are gone, The Kazekage is dead by Orochimaru and Orochimaru has left. I think you should leave as well, if you don't leave, Kyuubi can have some more time out. The Sand and Sound all left and only the Leaf shinobi were left, except for Temari and Kankuro. He quickly told his other summons that it was okay and they left. He then said, " Kyuubi, take me down." Kakashi, the Third, and about every person there felt their jaws drop, Naruto was dumb enough to boss around the Kyuubi. They felt their jaws drop sea-level when the fox did as he was told. He then went over to the Council, he glared at them and said, " Now am I really a Demon? As you can see, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is here, and he is mad at how you treated me." he then grinned when every one that had been asses toward Naruto pale.

" N-n-Naruto-kun, you wouldn't really do that to us, would you?" one Council member asked, as he remembered what he had done to a younger Naruto, four years ago. Naruto glared at him and the council member shrank from it.

" Don't you dare try to by me back by treaating me nice all o a sudden. For me to summon Kyuubi does not take any chakra at all! Now we have to find all that are injured and help heal them, now MOVE!" he yelled and every one went different ways. Kyuubi then just said to him and Gaara who had finally awoken and saw Kyuubi, **" Hehehe, litte tanuki, if Shukaku gives you any trouble, just tell me about it. Ok?" **Gaara nodded. and the great beast left. All of a sudden, Kizu ran up to them and said, " Hokage-sama! Please, you've got to save Tenten! She was attacked by a Sound ninja and she hasn't woken up yet. There is a pulse, but it is weak."

' Tenten! Kyuubi, I can't let her die! Do you have any jutsu that can help her?' Naruto asked, worried for Tenten.

**" Yes I do kit, you like her don't you? Never mind** **just do these seals." **the Kyuubi said and Naruto took Tenten from Kizu and said, " Chiyu Jutsu, Souseki no Kousei(3)!" and his hands started to glow green as he healed Tenten. five seconds later, Tenten woke up and the first sight she saw was a smiling Naruto. She blushed and passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well heres my next chap

1 Great Summoning: Kyuubi no Kitsune

2 Fire element, Fox Blast

3 Healing Jutsu, Genesis of Rebirth


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was worried. After he had healed Tenten, he fainted aswell. When he asked Kyuubi what happened, the fox told him that he used up too much chakra. Naruto nodded and went back to sleep. That was two days ago, he had just woken up and found that Tenten had not yet awakened. Naruto went to visit her and saw that her team was visiting her and so was Kizu. When they saw him enter, Neji glared a little, Kizu smiled, and Gai and Lee started to shout.

" YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, THANK YOU FOR SAVING TENTEN! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, TEN-" they were cut off when Kizu yelled at them, " Would you to just, shut up! My baby needs to rest!" and with that, the two started to be quiet. Naruto then went to Tenten and placed a box onto the table nest to her. He smiled at her, and then turned to Kizuy and said,

" Give this to her when she wakes up, ok Kizu-sensei? It's a gift." after Kizu nodded, Naruto strapped on his guantlet and said he had to leave. Once he was out, he headed toward the Hokage office thinking. ' What am I going to say?'

As he walked, he noticed that the villagers were'nt giving him glares anymore, only one or two would, but he didn't mind. He had just gotten acknowledgement from the people he had sworn to protect. He passed by Ichiraku( is that right?) and saw Ayame wave to him. Waving back, Naruto said he had to go see the Hokage and said that he would be back later.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto was standing outside of the Hokage's office, in front of him, were the Third's guards. Naruto sighed, they weren't gonna let them in, again.

" Let me go through, I have a meeting with the Hokage." Naruto said, the Anbu in front of him, just smirked.

" There is no way that we're gonna let a Demon like you in to try and attack our leader!" one said in anger. Naruto got mad at that, they thought he was going to attack the old man? ' I knew it, they still think me of as a Demon.' he thought and was about to turn away, when he saw Jaraiya coming in the building. He quickly went over to the white haired Sannin, and asked " Ero-sennin! Can you tell the Geezer that I want to talk to him?" Jaraiya bonked Naruto on the back of his head and said, "Don't call me that! And yeah, I'll tell them." he said, when he saw the Anbu look at Naruto with hatred. Naruto then left and the Sannin went over to the Anbu and said in a low growl,

" If I here you look at my student again, I'll make sure you don't ever get a date ever again." he threatened and went into the room to talk to the Hokage.

As Jaraiya walked in, he saw the Third looking at his hat and he seemed to be thinking deeply. So he just said, " What are you thinking about, sensei?" the Sandaime turned his head towards his student and sighs.

" I need to retire soon, Jaraiya. I need to find my succsessor." he paused for a moment. His eyes then widened with relization, turning to Jaraiya, he said.

" Jaraiya, I have a mission for you and Naruto, do you accept?" the Sannin thought for a moment and nodded. The Third nodded and said, " Your mission is to find Konoha's next Hokage, your other teamate, Tsunade." Jaraiya nodded and left to get his blonde haired student.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was now on his fourth bowl of ramen, eating very slowly. He then payed for his food and went to visit Tenten agian, hoping she was awake.

-------------------------------------------------------

He came to the door of Tenten's room when he heard a scream of joy. He smiled, she found his gift.He then walked in and saw Tenten sitting up in the hospital bed, with Kizu and a girl that looked a little older then Konohamaru.

" Hey Kizu-sensei, Buki-chan, Tenten-chan, are you feeling better?" the blonde asked, Buki was Tenten's little sister, she was about Konohamaru's age and was wearing the same outfit that Tenten wore except her shirt waws blue, not pink. Her hair was black and went down to her shoulders, and she had dark brown eyes. Seeing the girl nod and smile, he saw that she had opened the box he gave her and was wearing the necklace of the Suishou crystal he and Kyuubi made.

" I'm doing fine,thank you Naruto-kun. And thank you for healing me after the invasion, and thank you so much for the necklace! I wish I could have been stronger. I'm sorry for being so weak, I almost lost my life. " Tenten said as Naruto decided to come closer to her. He nodded and went over to his friend, **' You love her and you know it,'** he heard Kyuubi laugh and say but he tried to ignore it. When he got there, Tenten did something Naruto did not expect. She pulled him down for a hug. He was then suprised when he felt tears on his shoulder, he looked towards Tenten and wiped away her tears and said,

" Shhh, it's ok, you don't need to cry, the necklace I gave you is made from a rare crystal, it will make you stronger, especially when you pour some chakra into it." he said, trying to calm her down. Tenten didn't stop but sobbed into his arms as he held her there.

" I'm sorry Naruto-kun," she said, Naruto then asked, " why are you sorry, Tenten-chan?" the girl just cried harder in his arms.

" I'm sorry for making you lose your energy to save me. And now you give me something so special, why?" she asked.

Naruto gave her a genuine smile, that only Kizu had seen once, when he saw Tenten. He then pulled her into another hug and told her the truth.

" Tenten-chan, I give you this, because, besides Kizu-sensei and Ero-sennin, you were one of my first real friends. My temates can't stand me, and my sensei traded me off to another, but you were nice to me, ever since I met, you. And now I know why I wanted you to aknowledge me since the start of the final exams. Tenten, I.." he paused. **" Just spit it out, Kit!"** Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed and tried to finish.

" The truth is, I love you Tenten. Every time I'm with you, the villagers can't get me down. When I'm with you, I feel happier than ever. " he said, not nervously, but with a strong voice. Tenten looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying, his eyes were a blue so deep, that she felt as if she would drown in them. She thenpulled him in for another hug and kissed him passionately on the lips. When she broke the kiss, she wispered into his ears words that he never expected to hear.

" I think I love you to, Naruto-kun. And call me Ten-chan." she said as he hugged her again. Kizu and Buki both smiled when they saw this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have lots of work. Well, I hope you like the next chapter of PoF.

* * *

' Dammit Brat! Where the hell are you?' Jaraiya thought. He had been looking everywhere for his student, but hadn't found him. He checked the hotsprings, Ichiraku, the academy, the hotsprings, and his apartment. He was about to check the hotsprings again, when the Third came to him. 

" Jaraiya, what have I told you about peeping?" he asked, frustrated. Jaraiya just smirked and said, " Don't get caught, and to take you with me sensei, why?" that earned him a good smack behind his head.

" No baka, I said every time you get caught, don't let them report it to me! Today I got nearly thirty reports from the bathe houses about a pervert." Jaraiya just smiled and said.

" Well, I wouldn't get caught if you would lend me your crystal ball, sensei." that just earned him another smack to the head. Jaraiya was going to retaliate, when Naruto opened his door.

" Eh? Ero-sennin, Geezer? What are you to doing here? Naruto asked confused. The Third then spoke to the boy.

" Naruto, you have an A-class mission with Jaraiya, your mission is to find the next Hokage, do you accept?" Naruto nodded and began to pack. When he was done, he then turned to Jaraiya and asked, " Ne, Ero-sennin, can you give me like thirty minutes? I need to talk to someone." the man nodded and Naruto took his stuff and ran towards Tenten's house. It took him about five minutes to get there, and when he got there, he was hardly winded. When he got there, he quickly knocked on the door and was greeted by Buki. The young girl was a little suprised that he was breathing a little hard but guessed he ran here.

" Naruto-neesan! Why are you here?" she asked, Naruto just said, " I need to talk to Ten-chan, buki-chan. It's important." the girl nodded and called for her sister. When Naruto saw the girl he loved, he quickly went to her.

" Naruto-kun, whats wrong?" Tenten asked after he stopped kissing her. He looked at her with a sad smile and said,

" I'm going on a mission, Ten-chan, and I don't know when I'll be back." Tenten frowned.

" Do you know what your mission is?" she asked, concerned for her boyfriend's safety. Naruto replied, " I'm going on an A-class mission."

Tenten then yelled at him, suprised and scared at the thought of losing him.

" A-class! What the hell do you mean, A-class? Are you crazy! If you go, you might not come back. I just got my feelings right, and now I might lose you?" she started crying on his shoulder. She started to hug the boy tighter, thinking that if she let go of him, he might disappear.

" Ten-chan, don't worry, I'm way to strong to die, and my sensei's strong to. I'll be back, tronger than ever." Naruto said, smiling at her, tyring to get her to stop crying. Tenten laughed to, until they heard a voice behind them say, " Don't worry, he's to stubborn to die." they turned and saw Jaraiya, standing there with his note book out, writhing something down.

"Naruto, c'mon. We need to leave. You said thirty minutes, its been an hour." he stated and looked up, feeling a growing killer intent, aim at him, and Naruto's giant sword, one inch from where all males feel pain.

" Jaraiya-sensei, if I find out that Ten-chan was one of the insperations you had for your book." he then disappeared and reappeared, with the note book in his left hand, while his sword was even closer to Jaraiya's pride.

" I'll make sure, you never, EVER, enjoy peeping again." he said in a low growl, as he used his chakra to burn the note book. Jaraiya visibly gulped, the only time the Naruto called him Jaraiya-sensei, was when he was really pissed.

After Naruto was satisfied, he went back to Tenten and said, " I'll be back, so don't worry. I have something to come back to." he kissed her and said, " I love you Tenten." and then left. After destroying another of Jaraiya's note books.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Week Later**

It had been a hard week for Naruto, three days ago he faced two missing nins, one looking like an older Sasuke, the other having blue-ish skin. The blue one had a large sword on his back, wrapped in bandages. What was confusing, was that after five minutes of talking, Sasuke shows up and tries to ram his Chidori into his brother, which Naruto found to be named Itachi. But the Chidori was stopped when Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and broke it. He then knocked Sasuke out with his Sharingan, Naruto decided it was time to help his teamate. After Sasuke was knocked out, Itachi told his partner, Kisame, that they were to leave. As they left, Jaraiya came. Naruto was about to yell at the Sannin, but was stopped when Gai kicked the white haired pervert. After Gai appologized, he took Sasuke and left. Jaraiya started to teach Naruto a new jutsu; the Rasengan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Konoha**

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were all sitting in a cafe, doing what all teenage girls do, talk about guys. But right now, Tenten was getting angry, angry at Sakura and Ino. Why is she angry? The two girls had the nerve to make fun of **her** Naruto-kun, right in front of her. When Ino said the she would feel sorry for any girl that Naruto went out with, she had had enough.

" That's enough!" Tenten yelled out suddenly, jumping out of her chair.

" What's up with you, Tenten?" Sakura asked. Tenten just glared at the pink haired girl.

" You don't have any right to insult Naruto-kun. Especially when he isn't here!" she screamed. It was at that moment, that a blonde kunochi came into the cafe and waved to them.

" Hey guys, what's up?" Temari asked, as she grabbed a seat next to Hinata. Ino just waved at her and said,

" Nothing, we were just talking, until Tenten started to yell for some reason." the brunette growled and said " you don't know how strong Naruto-kun is. For all I care, just stick with fighting for your precious Sasuke, he will never be as strong as **my **Naruto-kun. And I don't even need to worry about losing him to another girl, because he already told me before he left. He said that he. Loved. Me."

Almost all of the girls were shocked at this. Temari then smiled and put her hand on Tenten's shoulder and said, " I'm glad that Naruto has someone that can care for him, he's been alone for a longer time than my brother had."

Tenten smiled back at her before Sakura said something.

" I don't know what you are talking about Tenten, so Naruto can summon, big deal. Sasuke-kun witnessed his family's massacre. Naruto has been alone for most of his life, but his parents probably abandoned him when they knew what he was going to be in the future, a dead last." Ino and Sakura started to laugh at that, Tenten looked like she was about to cry.

' He was alone for most of his life, oh Naruto-kun, why didn't you tell me?' she thought. She turned to Temari and was shocked at what she saw. On Temari's face, was a look of pure anger towards the to girls. She said in a low growl, her voice dripping with venom.

" How dare you insult your comrade? Do you know what that boy has done for me and my family? He helped Gaara with his darkness, stopped him from becoming a killing machine, all for the sake of others. He saved a whole academy class from death during the invasion, and how do you repay him? By insulting him, Kami forbid what would happen if Gaara heard you say that about him." Tenten thought it was time for her to step in.

" He also saved me from death, you have no right to insult him!" Temari and Tenten then left the cafe, leaving two suprised Ino and Sakura, a sad Hinata, and a cafe full of confused customers.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, here is the next chapter, I'm sorry for the wait. I'm gonna be putting on my other story Kitsunegan on hold foe a while. Thanks for reading so far.

P.S.: Happy birthday to Christine Hanamura, say hi to all the others for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was so happy, he found that by rotating the water balloon, and rotating the water at different angles, it would pop the balloon. He was now trying to master the second stage of the Rasengan, controlling it.

" Dammit! This is so much harder than the first step, what am I doing wrong?" Naruto asked. He then picked up another ball, and started the proccess all over again. Again the rubber ball popped with a weak "poof" sound. Naruto yelled in frustration. The nine-tailed fox then decided to make it interesting.

' Kit, how about we make this a little interesting?' the Fox asked.

' oh yeah? Like what?' Naruto asked in his head. The Kyuubi just laughed and said, ' If you master this jutsu in two weeks, I'll tell you who your mother was.'

Naruto gasped, he had never known who his parents where, but he then grew angry.

' Don't you dare lie to me you damn Fox! You couldn't have known my mother. I don't like being toyed with!' he thought angrily.

Kyuubi just sighed and said, ' Kit, I'm not lying to you, I knew who your mother was, but if you don't master the Rasengan in two weeks, I won't tell you about her.'

Naruto looked at the fox in his mind and said, ' fine.' he then tarted to train again. A few hours later, Naruto finally succeeds in mastering the second stage, and passes out from exhaustion.

-

Two Days Later

Jaraiya and Naruto were walking into a bar when Jaraiya heard someone yell, " Tsunade-sama! Please calm down!"

Grinning, Jaraiya led Naruto into the bar when a woman with pale-blonde hair, and hazel brown eyes, said, " Jaraiya? What are you doing here, and who's the brat? Your student?" as a black haired woman carrying a pig in her arms. Jaraiya answered Tsunade's questions and told her of the request of the Sandaime. Tsunade just shook her head and said,

" No. Sorry Jaraiya, but I am not going to take such a job. The previous Hokages all lost their lives young, except fot Sarutobi-sensei. And the last one died when a demon attacked." when she said that, her companion notice that Naruto had flinched, but barely.

Naruto had enough of what the lady was saying, " Stupid job? Stupid job! Why would you insult the Hokages? If I was given the chance to be Hokage, I wouldv'e taken it in a second, because to be Hokage is my dream!"

His gauntlet now a dark red color, Naruto turned and said " Jaraiya-sensei, I'm gtoing to train." and left.

Tsunade was shocked at what she heard. Memories of her brother and boyfriend flashing through her mind. She then turned to look out the window to see Naruto, practicing the third step of the Rasengan.

" You taught him that Jaraiya? Why, he'll never master it." the blonde woman said. the pervert just grinned and said,

" Oh, he'll master it, it only took him a week to master the first two steps."

Both women were shocked at what they heard. but Tsunade wasn't convinced. She went out to where the blonde was training and yelled, " hey brat! how about we make a bet? If you master that move in one month, I'll give you this necklace, and I'll become the Hokage. If you lose the bet, you stop learning that jutsu, fair?"

Naruto thought for a moment and nodded saying, " I'll master it in a week." he then went off to train.

Five Days Later

" Hehehe. Wait 'till that bag sees what I've done." Naruto thought. Today was the day. Naruto had barely performed the Resengan, but actually did it. There in his hand, was a blue spinning orb of chakra. He ran to the boulder and smashed it. The results made both Naruto and Kyuubi grin. The giant boulder had exploded. Naruto besides the fact that he was exhausted, was jumping up and down. It wasnt ntil Naruto remembered the promise Kyuubi had promised him. His mother, Naruto then had a a sad smile on his face when he closed his eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in the laire of the only person who knew his mother, The Nine Tailed Fox itself.

" Kyuubi - sensei, I have perfected the Resengan before our Two - Week deadline. May I please know who my mother was?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi smiled down at him.

" Kit, do you know why I said you had to get a sword before I could train you?" Naruto shoook his head as a no. Kyuubi sighed. " Do you remember the guy that looked like a shark, when Sasuke atteacked his brother?" Naruto nodded.

" His appearance changed because of the way his sword is. You know about the "7 Mist Swordsmen"? Well one of them was a women. Hoshigaki Kisame's little sister Hoshigaki Umi. Your mother was one of the 7 Mist Swordsmen. She was also one of the best. Here is a picture of how she looked like." Kyuubi then gave Naruto a mental image. It showed a blue haired women, no more than 5 1/2 feet. She was really beautiful, her eyes were deep blue, she wore white gloves that went to her elbows. She wore a dark blue shirt and matching pants. Her hair went down to her slender waist. She was weilding a blue katana. Its blade was so clear, it looked like it was made of ice. On her face, Naruto was suprised when he saw three whisker on her cheeks, like him. Naruto then thought of a question. Turning to Kyuubi he asked," Kyuubi-sensei, how did you know who my mother was?

Kyuubi sighed, he knew this question was coming. "Kit, your mom was the reason I attacked Kanoha. When I was summoned, Orochimaru threatened me. If i wouldnt follow him he would kill my mate and cub. All of a sudden, your mother came in and blocked an attack that was aimed for my kit, but the blow was a fatal one. She told me that she had a newborn son and asked me to protect him. Seeing that she had a mist hitai-ate, I figured you were inkiri. I attacked Konoha because I thought that snake was there. With all of my anger through all these years, I forgot that Umi named her son Naruto. I just remember the day you summoned me. I'm sorry kit, but your mother died. As did my mate kit." The Fox Demon explained as a single tear fell down from his face.

Naruto's fists were balled, his knuckles were white, anger and sadness were shown in his eyes. Orochimaru was the reason for all of his suffering. Ha also killed his kaa-san and Kyuubi's family. He was going to pay. Dearly.

Naruto then entered the hotel that he, Jaraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade were staying at. When Shizune came out, a worried look on her face.

" Hey, Shizune-neechan, whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

Shizune said, " Jaraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama have gone to fight Orochimaru." Naruto's face darkened as he said," Lets go."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Im just too lazy. After this chapter, I might add a new crossover STORY. Do you think I should? The crossover is with a game called Legend of Heroes. Review if I should do this. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tsunade was in trouble. Jaraiya was fighting there ex-teammate Orochimaru but was poisoned. Now they fought on eventterms. In front of Tsunade, was Orochimaru's right-handed man, Kabuto. Tsunade would normally not be petrified if Kabuto hadn't thrown blood at her. He was about to kill her off when he heard someone say," Hauringu Kaji!" Kabuto jumped out of the way in time to see a fox of fire come at him. Next, Kabuto saw a green blur coming towards him. He jumped, only to get slashed by Naruto's Gauntlet. Landing down, Kabuto began to heal his wound.

" Well,well,well, Naruto-Kun, It's good to see you againm. Now move aside, this isnt for a pathetic genin like you. Naruto just drew his sword and took his stand. Kabuto charged at him, his hangs glowing green, with chakra. Naruto just put his blade faced down and yelled," Dance of the Full Moon!" and started his deadly dance.Kabuto was suprised, when did he learn this. Kabuto luckily, had dodged the slashes Naruto made. Kabuto then charged at Naruto and attacked him. The four-eyed nin smirked when he got Naruto's left leg and right arms, making him fall and drop hjis sword. Kabuto then started to taunt him.

" hehe, see Naruto-kun? You are weak. I bet you, your parents abandoned you because they knew you were going to be a pathetic, dead-last, annoying ninja." Kabuto didnt notice that Kyuubi was healing Naruto, so he just continued with his rant.

" .. maybe I'm wrong. Maybe your father died and sold your mother to a wherehouse. Maybe she was the one of the ones I played with."

That was it. Naruto then grabbed his gauntlet and pulled it off. Putting his hands into a familiar seal he yelled," Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Then four Naruto clones came, one started doing hand seals, while the others folowed. Then one yelled," Howling Fire" and shot it at Kabuto, who jumped into the air. He was soon followed by two other clones, one doing The Dance of the Crescent Moon, the other, doing Dance of the Full Moon.

Dodging the best he could, Jabuto was knockedd to the ground when he heard another Naruto clone shout," Houkou Anei!" and came at him with a black claw as his arm. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Kabuto wasnt fast enough to dodge the attack fully, thus, rendering his right arm dead. Grunting in pain, he grabbed a hunai and destroyed all of Naruto's clones. He then charged at the boy. Baruto didnt dodge the attack but caught it in his left hand. Looking to Tsunade, he smirked.

" This is when you give me your necklace baa-chan" he then started to form a ball in his right hand. His last clone suddenly appeared behind Kabuto then grabbed him making huim unable to escape. Naruto then yelled, " Eat this! RESENGAN!" and rammed the spinning blue ball into Kabutos face. Kabuto was then shot out to a boulder, when the smoke cleared, he was seen as dead. Shortly after that, Naruto blacked out due to the strain of Kyuubi's power coming to him. Before blacking out, he said four words," That was for kaa-san." Darkness soon claimed him.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a white room. He looked around and figured he was in a hospital. Trying to get up, Naruto noticed someone was lying on his arm. He smiled when it was Tenten. He watched her as she slept and didn't have the heart to wake her until he heard her say, 

" Naruto-kun, please be alright, I love you."

Naruto smiled at that as he leaned over to her as close as he could get to her and whispered, " I love you to, Ten-chan." he then kissed her on her cheek, and at that moment, she woke up. When her eyes were focused, Tenten noticed that she wasn't the only one awake. Turning, her eyes met with Naruto's blue eyes. For a few seconds, the two just sat there, staring into the others eyes until Tenten jumped at Naruto, landing a _nice_ kiss on her boyfriend. They only broke for air, when someone entered the room. Both of them blushed in embarassment when Shizune giggled at them.

" You don't have to be shy about loving someone, Naruto-kun. If Tsunade-sama saw this, what do you think she would do?" Shizune asked. When Tenten heard Tsunade's name, she got exited.

" Tsunade-hime of the Legendary Three? Naruto-kun, how do you know her? Can you introduce me? _Pleeease? _She's my hero." Tenten asked longingly. Naruto smiled and said, " First, how long was I out: Shizune answered for him.

" Youv'e been out for three days. We arrive in Konoha last night. Tenten has been here since nine pm." Naruto smiled at his girlfriend and ull her into kiss her on her cheek which she giggled to. He turned to shizune and asked," Shizune, where is Tsunade?" Which earned him a smack to the back of the head by Tenten. She then said " Naruto, Even though I love you, I can't let you get away with insulting the Gondaime."

Naruto just grinned and said," Shizune, can I go now? I need to talk to Tsunade." The nurse nodded and he left with Tenten. A few minutes later they found themselves in front of and irritated Hokage. Tsunade slapped him in the back of the head while yelling at him.

"Naruto you baka! How dare you make us worry about you? Hm? Who's this with you, Naruto?" the blonde women asked when she noticed Tenten. Naruto rubbed the bump on his head.

" Gees baa-chan, why do you hit me so hard? I'm not like Ero-sennin you know. And this is Aragane Tenten, my girlfriend. She's a very big fan of yours." Tenten squealedin joy when Naruto introduced her to her idol. She continued to squeal, thank him, and kiss him, all at the same time. Tsunade laughed, but stopped when Naruto's face became serious when he said,

" Tsunade no-baachan, I request permission to leave Konoha for three months."

Tsunade was shocked when she heard his request.

" Why do you want to leave, Naruto?" Tenten asked, slightly afraid of his answer. Naruto looked at Tenten, who had a sad look on her face, hugged her and said, " I need to find the living relatives of Hoshigaki Umi."

Now Tsunade was confused, " Why Hoshigaki Umi, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled sadly, if you looked in his eyes, you could see all the pain in his them.

" She's my Kaa-san"

* * *

Well, heres a new chapter on the same as the 8th. Have fun now. 

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 10

_" She's my Kaa-san"_

Tsunade and Tenten were both shocked to hear this, after a few minutes in silence, Tsunade chose to speak.

" Naruto, how do you know who your mother was?"

" Well, Kyuubi-sensei told me after I mastered the Rasengan." he said boredly. ( he already told Tenten about the Kyuubi) He then told the two about his deal with the fox and how Naruto seemed to trust him.

" That's why I need to go to Kiri," he said.

When he was done, Tsunade thought for a while and was about to answer him, when Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and the Sandaime walked into the room. The Third saw Naruto and smiled,

" Ah, Naruto, its good you are here, that means we don't have to look for you." he then looked at Tsunade and nodded. Tsunade looked at the four boys in front of her.

" Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke, you three have proven worthy to be promoted to Chuunin level for what you have demonstrated in the Chuunin Exams. Congradulations your three." she said and handed them their greem Chuunin vests. Sasuke smirked when he figured Naruto wasn't promoted. Naruto then yelled,

" Hey, what about me? I won my round in the Chuunin Exams too!" but he stopped yelling when he saw Tsunade smile at him. She then continued,

" Uzumaki Naruto, after talking with the Council, and with Saritobi-sensei, and with everything that had happened in your previous mission, I have decided to give you a rank that hasn't been given in over one hundered years. This rank is higher then Chuunin, but lower then Jounin, like an elite nin." she stopped to let everything sink in. " Uzumaki Naruto, I here by proclaim you as the first Girinin( honorable ninja) in over one hundred years. Congradulations, little brother." Tsunade then threw him a black vest with the Konoha insignia on the bottom left side of the vest. Above the Konoha insignia was the symbol of Fire Country. On the right side of vest, were the outlines of multiple leaves with a silver thread.

Naruto caught the vest with little difficulty, he was too stunned to talk. Tsunade smirked when she saw his face. ' He's finally quiet.' she and Tenten thought at the same time. Thier smirks however didn't last long when Tsunade heard someone yell,

" How could that Dobe get a higher rank then me? I am so much stronger then him, yet I'm only a Chuunin while he is a Girinin? That isn't fair! What did he do that I didn't!" Sasuke yelled.

Tsunade frowned, she knew this was going to come. Sighing, she started to explain. " Because Sasuke, Naruto fought during the Chuunin Exams and beat his opponent with all of his tenketsu sealed, making Hyuuga Neji reveal his two trump cards. I have heard during the Sand/Sound invasion, he summoned numerous Toad summons, save the academy children and instructors, helped the Sandaime, and ward off the remaining Sound nin. And recently on his mission, he mastered an A-rank jutsu, defeated a Jounin level enemy Shinobi, saved three people, and one of those people is now Hokage."

The room was quiet, Tenten was quiet because Naruto hadn't told her yet, but she still was proud of her boyfriend. Shikamaru was pretty shocked when he heard Naruto beat a JOunin level enemy. Shino just look empasive like usual. But Sasuke, Sasuke was fuming. He couldn't beleive that the dobe had beaten a Jounin level shinobi.

' How could that dobe out rank me in power?' Sasuke thought. He then bowed to leave and left the Hokage office. AFter he left, Tsunade looked at Naruto.

" Naruto," she began, " about your request to go to Kiri, " Naruto nodded, " I will allow you to go on two conditions. One, is that Jiraiya goes with you, and two, someone else does to. Understood?" Naruto nodded, already having the second person in mind. Tsunade continued, " good,after you find your next teamate, come back to my office. Dismissed." NAruto and the others then left, but not without a congradulations from Shikamaru and Shino, and a kiss from Tenten.

When they broke the kiss, the weapons mistress smiled at him and said

" That was to congradulate you on your promotion, I will reward you properly for learning an A-rank jutsu and saving Tsunade-hime later on our trip to Kiri." Naruto grinned at that and said,

" Who said I was taking you?" he asked mockingly, Tenten was about to retort but was interupted by another kiss. After they broke apart, Naruto felt something was wrong. All of a sudden, Naruto grabbed Tenten and jumped inot a tree in time to see three kunai embed themselves into the ground the two were on a moment ago. Naruto always gets angry when someone attacks his precious people, and now, someone attacked Tenten. Only one thought was going through his mind. KILL! He turned around and his eyes widened.

There in front of him, with his Sharingan blazing, was none other then Uchiha Sasuke.

" Teme! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto asked, his voice as cold as his eyes were blue. Sasuke just smirked and said,

" Fight me, dobe."

Naruto looked at him in anger and yelled," you attack me and my girlfriend just so I would fight you? Fine, but don't complain when you get your ass beat!" he then looked at Tenten and said, " Ten-chan, go to your house and pack, I'll be over in a few minutes. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tenten nodded and left, with her, was Naruto's old green and white vest. The blonde then quickly took a stance with his sword drawn. Sasuke quickly folloewd. Then, they jumped at each other, Sasuke yelling, " Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" and shot a giant ball of fire towards Naruto, who simply poofed out of existence. ' Damn, Kage Bunshin' Sasuke thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Naruto hit him in the stomach with the tip of his sword handle screaming.

"U!"

Then another Naruto came out of the smoke and kicked him in the face saying, " ZU!"

A third Naruto then gave him an upward slash with the back of his sword, " MA!" and a fourth one, kneeing the Uchiha in the gut yelling " KI!" and the real Naruto spinning like a top with his sword extended outward. He connected with Sasuke's back with the broad side of the blade yelling " Takai Shuuha!(1)"

Naruto then jumped away from the Uchiha, waiting for him to get up. Sasuke stood up and performed three hand seals, and Naruto dropped his gauntlet and did two. Naruto started to hear some chirping noises and Sasuke heard some howling. Shadows covered Naruto's hand while lightning encased Sasuke's. They both charged at the other, one hand, blue and chirping, the other, black and howling madly. The attacks were just about to meet when Kakashi appeared and grabbed them both by the wrists and threw them towards a rock. He wasn't suprised the Sasuke's rock had a huge whole in it, but when he looked at Naruto, his eye went wide. NAruto's boulder was melting right in front of them. Kakashi turned to Naruto and asked, " Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu?"

Naruto smirked and said, " I learned it from my sensei, Kakashi." Kakashi flinched when he heard Naruto call him without the sensei suffix.

" Naruto, I am your sensei, so give me respect. You don't have to call me sensei once you get promoted to Chuunin." at this, he saw that Sasuke flinched and Naruto smirk again.

" Well Kakashi, I did not get Chuunin," Naruto started, he then showed Kakashi the black vest he was wearing, and Kakashi's eye widened in suprise. " I didn't get Chuunin, but I got the rank of Girinin. I'm the first to receive this rank in over a century. I guess I'll see you later." and with that, he left, leaving a suprised Kakashi, and a fuming Sasuke.

* * *

Well guys, heres another chapter.

1- Uzumaki Death Wave


	11. Chapter 11

" Ok, so you three have a safe trip, I expect you to be back in three months" Tsunade started, she then looked to Tenten and said, " Tenten, please take care of yourself and make sure Naruto dosen't do anything stupid, he can be very dense." Tenten giggled and nodded to her idol. They were about to leave when Tsunade gave both Naruto and Tenten a hug and a warning of peeping to Jiraiya. Then the three left to Kirigakure.

It had been a week since the three shinobi had left Konoha. They were just now starting to see the outskirts of Kiri, when they heard shouting.

" Kisame! Why did you leave us? You weren't even here for your sister's funeral. Please, come back to us to atleast pay respects to Umi." the voice of an old woman said. Naruto, at the sound of Kisame and his mothers voice, jumped into action. He drew his sword and stood between Kisame and an old lady with green hair and blue eyes, and suprisingly, two wisker marks on each side of her cheeks. Kisame grinned when he saw who it was and said,

" Move it brat, this is between me, and the old lady. If your lucky, I might go after you too."

But Naruto didn't move, he looked Kisame in the eyes and said " answer her question, then I'll move."

Kisame growled, he did not want to go into the past anymore.  
" Why do you care brat? You have no business in this situation." he said hotly. Naruto just snorted and said,  
" If this concerns Hoshigaki Umi, then it is my concern." The woman gasped at what she heard, ' how does he know about Umi?' she thought.

But Kisame just frowned.  
" Fine brat, tell your teamates to get out here, if you beat me in a dual, then I will tell you what you want to know. But if I win, you have to answer why it concerns you. And don't worry, this will have nothing to do with Akatsuki, now begin!" and Kisame charged Naruto with the Samehada. Naruto barely had any time to block the blow when he told Jiraiya not to interfere.

" Ero-sennin," he started, " don't interfere, this is a match between two swordsmen!" and the Sannin nodded reluctantly.

Kisame smirked and brought Samehadad down onto Naruto only to cut through a cloud of smoke.  
' Shit, Kage Bunshin' the shark man thought. He was then kicked in the stomach by Naruto, yelling "U". Another Naruto slashed at Kisame's sword, trying to get the man to loosen his grip on it. A third Naruto punched Kisame in the face as antoer Naruto clone attacked the sword, both yelling " ZU". Suddenly, Kisame lost his grip on Samehada when he was kneed in the back with such force, they could here the knee make contact. The clone yelled, " MA" and another grabbed Kismae's feet and swung him up into the air yelling, " KI" and then, the real Naruto showed himself, with the back of his sword meeting Kisame's side, yelling. " Takai Shuuha!" he then jumped away waiting for the man to get up. He was suprised when the Kisame in front of him laughed and turned into a puddle.  
' What the hell? Mizu Bunshin?' was all Naruto could think when he felt a sword tip on the back of his neck. Kisame grinned and said, " I win, brat." but stopped when Naruto smirked,  
" No you don't Kisame, look be hind you."

Kisame laughed at that. " Do you think I'm as stupid as you to look behind me so you could attack me? Hah! That was pointless..." he stopped when he felt three blade behind him, each one at an angle that could kill him. Naruto smirked again and said,

" Kata, Yaiba no Sanjuu Getsuei(1). Looks like I win. Now tell me, why won't you go back to your family to visit your sister." 

Kisame growled and said, " Because, I couldn't protect her. She was my little sister and she died in a fight. Do you want to know why I'm in the Akatsuki? It's to find my sister's killer. That's why, are you happy now, Kaa-san?" he said to the old woman.

' Whoa, so I still have a family after all.' Naruto thought. His thoughts were interupted by the woman saying something.

" Kisame, I don't care why you didn't visit your sisters grave, but because you didn't visit her." she said, but then she turned to Naruto with a serious face.

" Boy, tell me, how do you know about my daughter?" she asked, and that got Kisame's attention as well.

" Ummm, well," Naruto started, he looked over to Jiraiya and Tenten when Tenten walked up to them.

" Naruto-kun, you have to tell them sooner or later, might as well sooner." Tenten said. Naruto sighed and nodded. He then looked to Kisame and the old lady and started.

" Well, I just learned about her, I know who killed her, it was Orochimaru, as for why I know about her, well, she'smyKaa-san." he said speedily, mixing the three words together. He looked to the two infront of her and saw that their eyes were as huge as saucers. Kisame was the first to regain his composure, but soon lost it when he yelled,

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

* * *

(1) Uzumaki Kata, Yaiba no Sanjuu Getsuei- Uzumaki Style, Blade of the Triple Moon

Well, this is the final chapter of Power Of Foxes, part 1. The first chapter of the sequel will be posted in about late June-early July. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I have only Two Flames for this story!

Rai Ryu


End file.
